There is a man
by Atem89
Summary: There is man that is right next to me I love him SqueeJohnny C Updates every 5 reviews ok
1. Squee's view

There is a man

A man that lives one block away from me

I call him "The scary neighbor man"

But he calls himself "Johnny"

He always visits me

Mostly it's for a band-aid

I don't understand him but he seems very nice

He tells me to stay away from strangers

But I think he never knew

That he was stranger than anybody

But that was the past

A very long past

Today I went to the asylum

Where he was kept

In room 777

In the strait-jacket covered in tears

I looked at man

Blue hair

Dark mysterious eyes

And a long skinny body

The doctor opened door as stood there looking at man

Who is still my scary friend

I heard him sniffle he was crying

I went inside, the doctor left me

Good, I wanted to be alone with him

As I went closer to my scary friend

I held him, actually he held me

I lifted his arms so he could put his arms around me

I looked at him face all puffed from crying

Eyes red from lack of love

He looked at me he smiled

As I held him in my arms as he cried like a child who lost their mother

I caress his cheek telling him it was going to be alright

When time was up I hugged him one last time before leaving

I told him that I'd release him someday

And I did

He's very kind and clean he's still scary sometimes

But at least he knows he not alone

That I'll always watch him

No, he's not my son

And no, he's not my boyfriend

I care because he was lonely

I love him dearly

I'll help him, I'll try

Don't ask why

He might be weird

And he might take your money

But he's my love

And my scary friend

But never tell him this

That he's my melancholy maniac

By Victoria Hasbun

P.S. This poem was written for the sake of others for people today don't understand

That other people are having problems that can't be solved with just silly science

So please answer this poem

Please help someone today maybe in prayers or in song

This way God could help those people to solve their problems with God's

Saving grace

Thank you


	2. Johnny's view

Dear, Die-ary

Today I found out that I'm dead

But there was Squee holding me tight against his chest

He was telling me that it was going to be alright

I couldn't help it

I cried

I love him

So dearly

I think Squee is my lost Lenore

From Edgar Allen Poe's poem "The Raven" and "Lenore"

Oh, Todd Casil will you be mine I asked inside my head

Your eyes are so innocent and calming

Your heart is pure and lovely

If I ever get the chance to win you I will try

I love you Todd

You are my Lenore

Edgar showed me you

You who are my Lenore my sweet little dead boy

Which died so young my love

Oh, how I missed you sweet little Todd

Now you are older but still have your child contained

Todd you hear me suffering, crying, dying yet you try to smile

Please don't leave

PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TODD

I'm alone

I'm scared

I want you my sweet child

Please don't leave

Please do try

Please

Save me

love


	3. Night together

As I lay in bed he stares at wall

Johnny?

Yes are you thinking?

Yes

About what?

You

Then he looked at me soft eyes staring at me half-lidded

I drew closer to man

To which I will call lover

He closed his eyes as we both shared tongues

Licking each others lips

Oh! The ecstasy the sweet laugher from your voice

Johnny I love you

I love you too Squee he said with much love

As he swallowed me whole

My tongue lashing against his

Oh, wonderful sweet wonderful freedom

From my pain as his kisses takes everything away

Please give me everything

But he stops

Everything is silence

Holding him as I hear cooing from his throat

Sweet melody of him

As I go deeper within his pants I find that he's hard

Against my hand of sweet softness

It hurts him, tries to control it

But has soon as I rub it softly

Its starts throbbing and he starts moaning and groaning

Oh, how my spot hurts I kiss him

I see his face it's all blushed up

His clothes all soak with sweat

As I myself

He grabs on to me

Holding giving me signs to keep going

I kiss his neck which wet and tasty

Then I end it

I will let him relax for a while

Until I can be inside him

But for now I'll give him kisses and sweet hugs


	4. Hearts of love

As I look at him

Sweet tender Squee

Holding me in his arms of warmth and love

Oh my heart fills with guilt

To see me treat him this way

But to my surprise Todd loves it

My sweaty body below him

Grasping to his back begging him move more

I'm moaning!

Oh, God the pain and ecstasy

I hear us both scream

As we came in blushes of deep red

His skin was soft and wet

As I was still inside my little Squee

He lays on me

As I rub his sweet head and back

Oh, Johnny why do you love me so?

Is it because to you I'm yours I'm Lenore

Or is it because you want me to always be with you

Oh, Nny I love you so much

The pain and suffering has all melted away

I'm hoping that tonight you will not immortalize

It's only the beginning love it's only the beginning

Holding you

Loving you

Watching you

Johnny, that what I have done

You're sleeping love

Good you need your rest

Night love I'll lay on you tonight if you don't mind

I love you Johnny

Sweet Dreams


	5. Another Day

Sweetie can you please wake up?

Johnny said

As I open my eyes to the sunlight that came though the window

He's right there in front of me

His face close to mine

My my, Nny looks lovely in the sunlight

"Nny" how long was I asleep?

As I stared into his brown eyes waiting for an answer

Oh! How I wanted him

Last night was amazing

Then he said

Pretty long knowing you Squeegee

As he kissed me on tummy

I giggled

I rubbed his head softly with my hand

He just laid there right on my tummy

As I saw his blue hair and tanned skin I wanted to kiss him.

Squee I'm so sleepy I mumbled under my breath

While just lying on his tummy I thought I felt a baby kicking in my little Squee

Or maybe I drank to many Brain Freezies

As I got up my little Squeegee kissed me

He said he was a little worried about me

Oh well you can't blame my love for being worried but shocked me the most was when

He heard me say "Is there a baby coming sweetie?"

My blushing level raised 200 percent

Now I would be ridiculous and cry on Squee telling him that I'm sorry and etc.

Sweetie are you ok?

I asked him as he sniffled under my chin

He said nothing

I held him my dear homicidal maniac

Please don't cry love Please don't cry

As he cried with happiness in his voice

I touched he's cheek and he looked at me

Then he kissed me

I felt the tears

I felt him overpowering the kiss like he wanted me feel it to taste his tongue against mine

Then I heard him say

Stay with me safe and ignorant love

With that he released his lips from mine

I jumped him feeling my groin against his

Trying to see what made him this way then

I did it. Accidentally I went in him

I heard him almost scream but I kissed him to muffle it

After I took my lips from him I started to cry

I can't believe I did that I can't believe I took his light away

But then while I was crying Johnny held me while I pushed my head against his chest

He said "Good Job honey"

And with that

We started again what happen Last night .


	6. Sweet Homicide

Sweet Homicide

My little Squee is sleeping

As I kiss him on the eye

I go downstairs and kill more people

I'm insane

And yet Todd loves me

He comes downstairs

In his boxers and my shirt

I still have the knife in my hand

He comes to me

Kisses me

Holds the knife

And stabs the geek that woke him up

When the Geek was gone

He pulled my arm and held me

He started crying

I held him so tight

When he stopped, he kissed me

We went upstairs

Todd still hanging on to me

My sweet baby Squee

On the couch we are Todd is sleeping on my chest

I sigh

I can't wait for him to wake up

I guess we did it

Sweet Homicide


	7. Dark Devotions

Dark devotions

How long has it been?

I woke on Nny's chest

Whoa! That was a weird one

Nny looks at me smiling

I heard him say

I love you

I held him

Then I notice I have kind of like a Black Ring

I ask him

He'd said it was DD ring

Which he explained to be a Dark Devotion Ring

The ring I wore meant I have Devotion to him

Nny kissed me

The ring was very pretty I loved it

Laid down on Nny's crotch

While he rubbed my head softly

I smiled softly

Feeling so warm against a skinny body

I smell sweet cherry on him

His body reminds me of a Dark Angel in those manga comics I read

Oh well now I know what he meant by a

Dark Devotion


	8. Shining Love

Shining Love

As the moon quietly came

I laid in bed my face staring at the wall

Shhhhhh

Todd is sleeping

Lay your head down todd

I won't let your father come

Sleep to the sound of rain

Todd

Our love is shining

Very bright

Very warm

I feel alive with you

I never want to die

Our love is shining

So very bright

Don't wake up

Stay asleep

My love

Sleeping is good

Sleeping is fine

Sleeping is what made you mine

So don't wake up

But don't die

For your love is what me shine

Hi Everyone thank you for reviewing the poems but now I need your help!

I have writers block so if its ok could you guys think of a continuation for ch 9

This way you guys can have a big part in the story too.

Thanks everyone if you have an idea just give it to me in a Review or Pm Thankies


End file.
